Hush Hush
by FanFic Fabricator
Summary: Omega's can have any job as long as its not one of leadership. Alphas in leadership are not allowed to use there power on there Omega subordinates. Hotch is braking one of these rules. This is an Alpha- Omega story involving Hotch & Reid- it will remain T safe. Plz R&R


I have been wanting to make one of these for a long time now. Sorry I know I have other fics that need my attention and its unfair of me to be making another fic, but my writing is so very very rusty- its gross, so I'll do this and once its less gross I'll be ready to update all my other fics that have long been abandoned.

please read and review- 3

The office was quite today, no case had been called into attention for the team, so today was a day full of paper work-something the team needed by now anyways.

Morgan found himself glancing at Reid as he worked. The kid seemed well focused on his current work, but being the big brother type Morgan was to the genus, he couldn't help but take notice it had been a while since the kid had been in heat, and it worried him a little.

Reid had mentioned he was allergic to suppressants so couldn't take them.

After a few more glances Reid looked up at him and spoke. "Something wrong?" he asked honest worry in his eyes as to way Morgan was looking at him so much.

"Sorry kid, I just was thinking..."

"Oh?"

Morgan didn't plan on saying anything, but what the hell? He already had the kid's attention and if he didn't tell him now he knew it would only dive the young agent crazy with questions.

"I was just thinking, you haven't gone into your omega heat for a while now- just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Reid started at him for a few beats as if taking his words in to soak, when he spoke it was almost of panic, but he calmed himself down midway, "Oh! Yeah, well, its not always predicable, my body is a bit different then that of a normal Omegas' its not a scheduled thing, ya know?"

Morgan nodded, he only knew so much about Omega's, one being they were no longer seen as just slaves, and they could hold any job they wished, as long as it was not one of power or authority of any kind.

Morgan then found himself looking up at Hotchs' office and couldn't help the train of thought that ran though at that moment.

'Hotch is lucky to have gotten an Omega like Reid.'

Not long after Morgan had pulled his eyes away from his bosses door, Hotch stepped out calling for Reid to see him.

Reid quickly gathered his things to turn in and walked quickly to his Alpha's office; Hotch quickly shutting the door once he was inside.

Morgan had lost track of time by the time Reid came back out of the office, a strong Omega sent slowly started to come off of him.

"I...I have to go." Reid said grabbing his bag and putting his stuff off his desk away.

Hotch came out of his office and was soon standing by Reid, "Reid's heat is starting, we'll be taking the rest of the day off." he stated calmly.

Another thing Morgan knew about Omegas, they were by law, allowed to leave work when in heat- and their Alpha allowed the same.

Luckily Reid had never once had a heat while on a case- Morgan hopped it would continue to stay that way.

Once Hotch and Reid were gone, Morgan took up the role of leader, as he always did when things like this happened.

Again the thought hit him, 'Bossman is lucky to have an Omega like Reid.'

Hotch and Reid made it to Hotch's SUV, but Reid took the divers seat while Hotch got in passenger.

Away from the building, and wondering eyes Hotch let himself fall into the seat and sob softly.

Reid started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot before anyone could see he was driving and not Hotch; once safely away Reid pulled Hotch close and had him rest his head on his lap.

"Shhhh, its ok." he soothed.

"It hurts to much." Hotch whispered. He had been stabbed 9 times by a killer, yet his heat seemed to make even that pain seem as minor as a scrapped knee on pavement.

Reid drove them straight to his apartment. He gently helped Hotch inside and onto the couch.

Once settled Hotch grabbed Reid before he could get any further and kissed him hard. He tried to rub himself on the younger man but Reid pushed him off and held him down.

"We have been over this, I can't bond you- other wise everything we've worked to hide will be exposed."

Hotch whimpered as Reid stroked his sweat, damp hair.

"You want to be Unit Chef more then you want the pain of your heat to go away."

Hotch began to shake his head in disagreement but Reid knew better. It was the whole reason this whole thing started.

When Hotch had Haley it was so easy to pretend to be an Alpha, so easy to not worry about heats, Omegas couldn't bond with Betas they way they bond with Alphas; no one knew, no one had to know.

Even when Haley divorced him she still let him come to her when he was suffering a heat, still was there to keep up the facade.

It was when Foyet took her from him is when it became hard. When he knew sooner or later someone was going to find out- he'd lose everything.

An Omega in a position like his for so long was punished by law. Hotch had kept his bioligy a secret for so long that if the truth was out now he would have not just his job stripped of him, but they would take his son- Jack would be put in a all Alpha home to learn to be just like them, convinced his dad had brain washed him with his Omega lies.

And even worse, if exposed now, Hotch would be put in the care of the Omega control Unit.

The Omega Control Unit was just a fancy word for Alphas taking trouble-making Omegas and braking them down turning them into the slaves Omegas once were before the free omega law passed in 2000.

Hotch feared everyday of his life after Haley's death, even to the point he put himself in harms way because he was 'over' trying to be the Alpha he knew he wasn't.

That was until Reid found him one night.

Hotch would always thank the God looking out for him that Reid showed up when he did.

The Unit Chef had been working the late hours of the night, not wanting to go home since his son was at a friends house, and he not wanting to be alone; that night he had fallen over in pain as his heat started to take effect, Reid had walked in hearing his cry- Hotch having no idea Reid had still been in the bullpen and luckily the only one, besides Hotch, still in the building.

Hotch had confided in him and Reid, being Reid, made the plan they now carried out each and every time Hotch went into heat.

It was better for Reid to pretend to be an Omega then for Hotch to be exposed. Reid was still young, he had a hard childhood because of his intellect, and he held no position of power in any since.

No one would care if he told them he was an Omega pretending to be an Alpha.

Spencer only got a stern talking to-which was not that bad- and nothing more.

Reid got up to grab a wet washcloth and put it over Arron to help.

Hotch sighed softly has the cool cloth was pressed to his head, and even more so when he felt Reid removing his shirt.

Reid may never bond Hotch, but he had other things at his disposable to help any Omega in heat.

And Hotch was thankful for that.


End file.
